Tony's Evolution Part II: Season 4 Focus
by Betterbuddy
Summary: During season 4, there were some drastic changes in Tony's behavior, which every team member noticed. These chapters focus on Tony's changes and how the team reacts to them. These are missing scenes from Blowback, Friends/Lovers, Dead Man Walking.
1. Chapter 1

Nearly two weeks had passed, Gibbs spent those two weeks observing his team and watching Tony closely, who seemed to be covering his tracks much better. Meanwhile, Gibbs had finally convinced Ziva that she did not need to worry about Tony, and that no one on her team was seriously ill. In those two weeks, Tony had only disappeared for a short period of time, once. Ever since Gibbs had the talk with Tony, Gibbs wondered if a talk with the director was still even necessary.

The team had a new assignment to focus on, when Mossad contacted Ziva regarding the arms dealer, Goliath. His location was in the Washington D.C. area. During the apprehension of Goliath, Gibbs managed to have some lighthearted conversations with Tony on the plane, which seemed to be the first time in a long time that the two had done that. Just as Gibbs hoped that he would get somewhere in finding out what was going on with Tony, this serious, new national security threat was presented by Goliath. As Gibbs had McGee and Abby investigated the validity of Goliath's threat, the plane that they were on landed in Washington D. C.

As Gibbs, McGee, and Ziva identified a person of interest, named Charles Harrow, Gibbs ordered DiNozzo and Ziva to bring him into headquarters. However, Ziva had noticed that Tony had once again disappeared and pointed that out to Gibbs. Ziva believed that--whatever was going on with Tony, needed to be addressed by Gibbs, the team leader. As McGee went with Ziva instead, Gibbs searched for where Tony had run off to. After checking the bathroom, he found Tony around the corner, whispering into his cell phone. As he approached, he heard some of what Tony was saying.

"My heart is throbbing. I've done a self diagnosis here, and uh… it's not good. I need some relief from the good doctor." Tony said into his cell phone, but then senses that Gibbs is behind him. He turns, face filled with shock.

"I gotta go." Tony made that one last statement into his cell phone before hanging up.

"I was just uh… um… I've got to get back to work." Many expressions seemed to be coloring Tony's face, which seemed to be a combination of shock, worry, and embarrassment. Gibbs just stood there letting Tony lead, but Tony ran off rather than trying to explain. Gibbs watched and waited for Tony to give something away, but he ran off so quickly, which seemed to leave Gibbs in even more confusion. _Tony was talking to a doctor. Why was he talking to a doctor? Is he really sick? Forget about asking him "that" question, though! Why is Tony being so secretive? _Gibbs wondered once again, as he watched Tony walk away.

Tony made it as far as his desk but froze noticing that McGee and Ziva were gone. He looked around the bullpen in confusion. Gibbs came up behind him and noticed Tony's confusion.

"They went to pick up Charles Harrow, the designer of ARES." Gibbs stated as he walked past Tony, but then Gibbs turned to be directly facing him. He arched his eye browns as he gave Tony a very concerned look.

"Tony?" Gibbs started.

"Yeah, Boss?" Tony answered, started to squirm from the stare Gibbs was giving him. Tony knew that Gibbs heard at least some of that phone conversation. The very thought that he would once again end up on Ducky's table being examined was only adding to the frustration. Tony had been keeping so many secrets from the team for so long that he had just become so overwhelmed with guilt.

Tony noticed Gibbs sigh, as he was about to turn and head for his desk. Then Tony finally blurted out a clue that would hopefully satisfy Gibbs.

"I am dating a doctor, Boss!" Tony blurted out quickly, and then gave a pained look on his face. "I am sorry for keeping this from you." Gibbs just looked at Tony, showing no real visible reaction.

However, Gibbs was so relieved and, at the same time, so amused at what Tony had just told him that he forced himself not to laugh. _A doctor, Tony? All this time that Ziva and I thought you had been sick and here you have been dating a doctor? What is so different about this girlfriend that you haven't broken it off like you usually do? Is there a reason why you are being so secretive about this? A committed relationship--what changed? Gibbs continued to wonder and connect the dots, but he didn't pursue it any further. _After processing what Tony had just confessed to him, he was about to head toward his desk but stopped, when it looked like Tony actually had more to add to the confession.

"I am giving a serious relationship a try." Tony nodded as he told Gibbs. Gibbs had remembered that Tony had told Ducky the same thing.

"And, you felt that needed to be kept secret?" Gibbs wasn't going to pursue this, but since Tony seemed to want to share, he went ahead and asked.

"I didn't want this to end up being the main plot of McAuthor's next book." Tony barked.

"It's fiction!" Gibbs shot back.

"Yeah?" Tony started to say. "Tell that to my father!" Gibbs laughed at how frustrated Tony was pretending to be. Tony just looked down at the floor. Then Gibbs stopped laughing, taking in Tony's body language.

"You're serious?" Gibbs got right into his face and thought to himself. _You can't be serious! That is why you have kept this a secret--because of McGee's novel!? _

Tony looked at him a second and then started to snicker.

"If Agent Tommy had a serious relationship, it wouldn't make a best selling novel. That is for sure." Tony jokingly waved off Gibbs' concern, as he tried to escape the corner that he trapped himself into.

Gibbs looked back over at Tony, who had now sat down at his desk and was trying to refocus on their case. Gibbs let out a chuckle, after remembering how Tony just blurted it out, after all this time and effort trying to keep it a secret.

Tony informed Gibbs that McGee's computer had found possible connections to arms dealers and Charles Harrow. He kept watching Tony intently, but the hit on Trent Kort, who was on the FBI watch list seemed to get a very unusual reaction from Tony.

"Trent Thomas Kort, thirty-seven years old. British National. Believed to have recently joined…" Tony started to read off of McGee's computer search. Gibbs turned to see why he had stopped reading. When he turned, he saw that Tony was intensely staring at the Plasma and at the picture of Trent Kort. Gibbs noted the haunted expression that seemed to cover Tony's face. _What is it Tony? You are all full of surprises, today. This has something to do with the director now, doesn't it? Gibbs continued to wonder._

After watching Tony for a moment, Gibbs finally asked. "Hey, do you know this guy?"

"No, I've never seen him before. Those Hawaiian shirts…." Tony answered and then started reading the brief bio notes on file. Gibbs was so shocked that Tony had lied to him and kept trying to read Tony's body language as Tony continued to read the bio. _Tony just lied to me. Why?_ Gibbs asked himself. Tony finished reading, and then noticed that Gibbs was still staring at him. Tony gave out a cough, and then held his stomach.

"That breakfast burrito I had this morning isn't agreeing with me after that flight, Boss, you'll have to excuse me." Gibbs noted the second lie and watched as Tony then made his way for the bathroom. Gibbs never let his eyes off of him. _Not a good idea to play the "I feel sick" card right now, Tony._

When Tony was out of site, Gibbs finally sat at his own desk to type his own briefing paper. Gibbs then stopped and wondered if he was just becoming too suspicious of Tony. Gibbs knew Tony wasn't there, but he got up to check the men's room, anyway. When he found that Tony was not there, like he had suspected, he headed straight for the director's office. In normal Gibbs' style, he barged right in to find Jenny Shepard asking Cynthia to contact Agent Gibbs, as Tony was sitting on the edge of her desk right next to her.

After an infuriating and quick interaction with Jenny Shepard, Gibbs found himself being followed into the bathroom by none other than, _Tony_. _I thought I was following you._ Gibbs laughed to himself. Tony started his apology now for keeping his undercover work a secret. Gibbs was internally shaking his head in amusement. _Well, you wouldn't be in the position you are in right now, if you weren't keeping so many secrets, DiNozzo! _Gibbs thought.

"Yeah. The point is, I owe you everything. You taught me how to do this job. I never wanted to lie to you." Tony continued to give a truly sincere apology that even Gibbs appreciated. _Wow, that just came out of Tony's mouth? _

"Hell, DiNozzo, you were following orders. I would have done the same thing." Gibbs added, seeing how hard Tony was trying to make his apology stick, with a guy who doesn't accept apologies.

"Would you?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Gibbs answered slightly irritated at the question.

"You would have lied to Mike Franks?" Tony asked, but Gibbs instead threw paper in the garbage can and left. Gibbs headed back to his desk, quickly, as he mentally answered the question. _No, first of all DiNozzo, I have known Jenny Shepard a long time, and I would not have kept one of her secrets from Mike Franks. _Although Gibbs could see how guilt ridden Tony was and he had given Gibbs an apology that he could accept, Tony had Ziva and him really worried, for weeks. Gibbs could accept the apology, but he couldn't accept the reasoning.

As he sat at his desk, Gibbs finally froze at the realization of what little Jenny Shepard had told him.

"When you left on your margarita safari… New operations were put in motion. One sent Tony undercover." Gibbs opened his mouth wide open, first looking up, and then dropping his head into his hands. _The whole time. . .the whole time I have been back, Tony has been working undercover. _Gibbs kept his head between his hands in frustration._ And, I missed this!? _Gibbs shot his head back up angrily. Gibbs shook his head back and forth.

_If Ziva hadn't. . ._ Gibbs thought, but didn't finish when he saw Tony heading back to his desk, as the phone rang. Ziva had called to tell him that Charles Harrow was dead. After getting that phone call, the rest of the day was a roller coaster ride learning about Jenny Shepard's' personal vendetta against La Grenouille_. _

_Trent Kort, Charles Harrow, the CIA, undercover work" well I got my answer as to what Jenny has been having Tony work on. Wonder if Ziva picked up on any of this, also? _

Gibbs got into his car. As he just sat there, he continued to wonder how it came to be that Jenny was using her position as director to go after an arms dealer, whom she has a personal vendetta against. _Was Tony ordered or did he volunteer to become a part of this?_ _Can I even speculate what Tony would do anymore? _

As Gibbs continued to stare out his car window, he thought back to when he first returned to NCIS from Mexico, back when Tony was literally imitating Gibbs as team leader. Gibbs gave a partial smile and shook his head at that. He then squinted as he remembered back to their real first case, since his return that didn't involve Mike Franks or Ziva being accused. When the team was waiting for the search warrant to investigate the property of the serial killer, Tony had disappeared for over two hours. _To run errands!? _Then, all the supposed "doctor's appointments" started, after that.

Gibbs continued to stare straight ahead as he sat in his car at the end of this difficult day. _If a head slap stops him from acting like DiNozzo, what should be done to make him act like DiNozzo?_

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Under normal circumstances, Gibbs would never have allowed Ziva to teach some Mossad training techniques during work hours, but a little team bonding seemed necessary right now.

"Gibbs really approved this? McGee asked.

"Yes, McGee. Why do you keep on asking that? Ziva answered, rather defensive.

Ziva planned to teach Agent Lee, McGee, and Tony how to throw knives as a defense training.

In their own ways, Gibbs and Ziva let Tony know that if he just acted more like _Tony DiNozzo_, then he wouldn't be constantly questioned and watched by them. Tony seemed to take the advice to heart, and he seemed to be his normal wise-cracking self.

That is until the case had a tragic ending with a metro detective getting killed in alley. Gibbs and Morris had been in the surveillance van, not far from the alley where Delgado and the owner, Scott Pell, of the Ones Club were arguing about the murder. Since they were still unsure, if it was Delgado in the alley, Tony and Detective Carson were sent to investigate, which resulted in a major gun battle. Delgado had her neck broken by Pell first. When Tony and Carson identified themselves as federal agents, Pell first shot at Tony. Then shots were exchanged between Carson and the Pell. Tony's shots finally ended the gun battle, but not before Carson was shot in the chest, when taking cover behind a car.

When Gibbs and Morris finally arrived on the scene, the gun battle was over. They found Delgado dead, the owner dead from the gun shots, and now Carson on the ground bleeding. Tony was putting pressure on the wound, as Morris and Gibbs approached. Gibbs stood over Carson for a moment, in shock. _If Morris hadn't sent Carson with Tony as backup, that could have been Tony lying there. _Gibbs thought and then quickly went over to check Delgado for a pulse.

Gibbs kept his distance, but turned as Carson died. He watched Tony slowly stand up, giving Gibbs a sorrowful and guilty glance. When the ambulance and more metro detectives arrived, they had to section off the crime scene to protect it from the mass of people from the club that had made their way out, after hearing the gun battle. One detective approached them, as they continued to just stand over Carson's body.

"What happened here?" One detective asked. Gibbs moved up by the rest of them, as the detective was looking at them for an answer. Tony didn't seem to hear him, as he continued to stare at Carson's body.

"What exactly happened here?" The detective asked again, with much more force. Gibbs looked over at Tony, who had a blank look, as he continued to stare down. Gibbs finally answered for Tony.

"We had a surveillance van stationed over there. This firefight was most likely all caught on camera. Here. . ." Gibbs directed him over to the van. As they were approaching the van, McGee, Ziva, Abby, and Agent Lee rushed over to Gibbs.

"What happened? The police are escorting everyone off the property. They mentioned something about a firefight? McGee asked Gibbs.

"We're still trying to find out exactly what happened, McGee. But, Detective Carson, Delgado, and, the owner, Scott Pell are all dead. The only one that survived the firefight was Tony. Now, McGee, can you bring up footage of the alley from a few minutes ago? The investigator here would like to see exactly how Detective Carson died."

Once they had watched the gun battle unfold, the detective asked if he could keep a copy for their investigation. Gibbs then made his way back over to the crime scene. The local medical examiner had arrived and the crime scene was being processed. Gibbs spotted Tony who was now leaning against the wall, trying to clean the blood off of his hands with a dry tissue. When he sensed Gibbs approach, Tony did not look up and didn't make any eye contact.

"Tony?" Gibbs tried to get Tony to look at him.

"Tony, this was not your fault." This was the first thing that Gibbs had said to him, since Carson was killed. Tony just gave a partial laugh, as he continued to look down as he tried to clean the blood off.

"Tony?" Gibbs said again, with much more force.

"I go into an alley, where there are three other people, and I am the only one that comes out alive?" Tony's statement sounded like a crime confession, as he continues to look down.

"Hey!" Gibbs shouts to get Tony out of his trance but is unsuccessful, and he continues, unsuccessfully, to make eye contact. Ziva and McGee then walk up to them.

"You all right, Tony?" McGee asks, as he notices Tony's distant gaze, as he continued to avoid eye contact with them and hadn't said a word, yet.

"Oh yeah, . . .I'm fine." Tony answers somewhat sarcastically, finally looking up, giving McGee a painful smile. Tony started to walk away from all of them and headed for his car. Ziva turned toward Gibbs with a questioning look.

"Is he okay?" She asks as Gibbs, who started to pursue Tony over to his car.

As Tony starts to open the door, Gibbs slammed it shut again. This startles Tony as he is forced out of his trance. Gibbs stands in his path, as Tony continues to look down.

"I will repeat. This was not your fault. I saw the footage of the firefight from our camera. It all happened very fast and Pell was a very good shot. He fired first. There was _nothing_ you could have done." Gibbs nearly yells this at Tony, who still hasn't looked up, from staring at the ground.

"What? What is it, Tony? Gibbs asks, not hiding his concern. Tony snorts from Gibbs asking him that after slamming his door shut. Tony's distant look returns.

"Boss, it is late, can I just go home?" Tony asks, finally meeting Gibbs' gaze. Gibbs didn't answer; instead, he continues to give him a hard stare.

"Let me drive you home." Gibbs finally says as he snatches the keys from Tony's hand. This snaps Tony out of his trance. He now has his eyes wide open with worry.

"I, um. . . um" Tony starts but just cannot get the words out to explain himself. Gibbs turns his head and concentrates on him.

"I don't plan to go to my home. I was actually planning to go to my girlfriend's home." Tony quickly says, wincing as he says it. Gibbs reluctantly hands Tony back his keys. Tony finally looks straight at Gibbs, with a pained half-smile, not moving from his position. Gibbs finally steps away from the door. They continue to stare at each other for a moment longer. Gibbs finally breaks the silence.

"Go on." Gibbs says softly and gestures for Tony to get into his car. Tony finally gets in and starts the car. As Gibbs steps away and walks back to McGee and Ziva, Tony drives off.

Abby and Agent Lee also head over to where they are standing.

"What's the matter, Gibbs?" Abby asks him.

"I. . .honestly. . . _don't know_, Abs." Gibbs says and starts to nod his head and then grins. Gibbs finally turns around to where Tony's car was and looks down the road, acting as if he can still see the car.

"Uh, Metro cops really want us to get out of here, Boss. They want to shut down this whole area. And, . . . this isn't our case anymore." McGee informs Gibbs. Gibbs nods in agreement. Agent Lee, Abby, and McGee start walking away. Ziva turns to Gibbs, who is walking back very slowly.

"Gibbs?" Ziva asks.

"Ziva?" Gibbs responds to her.

"When did it happen?" Gibbs stops and looks directly at her. Ziva stops also and turns, giving Gibbs a confused look.

"When did Tony completely reinvent himself?" Gibbs asked. Ziva turns her head, in total confusion to the question. Gibbs sighs in frustration.

"When did Tony's behavior totally change?" Gibbs rephrases the question. "Was it when I first left? Was it when I first came back? When?" Gibbs asks, frantically looking around for an answer.

"I do not think Tony is acting that unusual, Gibbs. It has been a long day. He was tired. He had just been part of a firefight, which resulted in several casualties." Ziva quickly feels the need to defend Tony. "And one of the casualties being a detective that he really seemed to have a lot in common with." She adds at the end. Gibbs nods as she finishes her explanation but is looking everywhere but at Ziva. Then, he stops after her last statement.

"Common?" Gibbs asks. "How much did they have in common?"

"They just got along really well." Ziva answered. Gibbs just nodded in agreement.

"So, when was it?" Gibbs looked at her again, referring to his earlier question. It took Ziva a moment to realize what Gibbs was referring to. She started to process, so that she would have a more complete explanation for Gibbs. However, she found that she could not give Gibbs a complete answer. Ziva finally winced and put her arms up slightly, indicating that she really didn't have an answer for Gibbs. Gibbs acknowledged that he understood. They started to follow the others, until Gibbs stopped again and looked at her.

"Do you think it was my fault?" Gibbs finally blurted out, what he was thinking. Ziva was taken aback by this. "Did, my leaving, force Tony to change?" Gibbs asked her. Ziva was so thrown by what Gibbs was saying that her mouth visibly dropped, right in front of him. Especially after Gibbs had told her to stop worrying about Tony, Ziva was shocked that Gibbs was now the one starting the discussions. Gibbs looked offended by her reaction, so she quickly answered.

"From the moment, there was a huge explosion on the ship that nearly killed you and put you into a coma, I noticed a change in Tony." Ziva said firmly as she strongly looked at Gibbs. "He had to take on a leading role." Gibbs nodded, after her statement. Ziva tilted her head, curious what Gibbs was thinking. "Why are you so worried about him? You were not before."

"Did my leaving force him into doing something that he wasn't ready to do, or. . . maybe didn't want to do? Gibbs started to say looking straight forward, then turned to Ziva and threw up his arms in frustration. He looked at her, but he didn't really expect her to have an answer.

"This was not your fault." Ziva got close to Gibbs and looked straight into his eyes. "And, Tony's reaction to the situation today was not strange." She added. Gibbs smiled at her last statement.

"I have worked with Tony for almost six years and for almost six years, I unsuccessfully tried to shut him up from all his little tirades about movies and girlfriends." Gibbs started to confess his feelings to her. "Now, I am being unsuccessful getting him to share anything. Does that sound very _DiNozzo_-like?"

"I felt that changed, after our visit to Quebec, Gibbs." Ziva started to explain to Gibbs, as she recalled. "Tony told me about one of his assignments, when he tagged La Grenouille's party's luggage. That is also when he finally admitted to me that--all the phone calls that he gets--are actually from his girlfriend, whom he has been seeing for quite a while." Ziva continued, almost excited about the information she was now able to share. "She is a doctor." Ziva added as she finally looked up at Gibbs. He was listening to her intently, and he almost seemed to have a hurt expression on his face.

"Gibbs?" She asked in concern. _Did he not know any of this? _Ziva started to wonder, if she just made Gibbs feel even more in the dark. Gibbs finally gave her a small smile, and the started to follow the others in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Gibbs was about to hit the up button on the lift, when Jenny Shepard entered as well.

"Good Morning," She said, in her normally enthusiastic tone and smile.

"Morning," Gibbs responded, emotionless.

"So how is Tony doing? I heard what happened last night. Is he okay?" She asked.

"He told me he is fine." Gibbs answered, in an unconvincing manner. Jenny looked at him, curiously, but Gibbs avoided her gaze.

"Doesn't sound like you believe that, Jethro?" She turned to look at him and asked.

"He seems fine." Gibbs quickly answered, so that Jenny would turn away from him. "But, he is acting so differently than the DiNozzo I know, that I honestly can't say for sure that he is fine."

"What?" Jenny mouthed the word, looking straight at him, amused.

"That is ironic." Jenny said with a snicker. Gibbs looked at her, and then turned to face her in curiosity.

"You two are so much a like." Jenny stated. Gibbs was totally lost now and just kept staring at her, waiting for an explanation.

"He was worried about you, and now you are worried about him." Jenny said with a playful smile. Gibbs hit the emergency stop and gave her a really strong stare to show he was irritated.

Jenny stopped teasing and looked seriously at Gibbs. "Did Tony ever tell you about his job promotion?"

"He doesn't tell me anything any more. And, I wonder, if I have you to thank for that." Gibbs shot back at her. Knowing that she had gone too far teasing Gibbs, she simply ignored his last statement.

"The same week, that you decided to come back permanently from _retirement,_ Tony was offered his own team." Jenny started to explain.

"Why didn't he take it?" Gibbs responded, completely taken aback.

"I believe his explanation was because you had a mustache." Jenny said in amusement.

"Are you telling me, that Tony, turned down a promotion just a few months ago because he was worried about me?" Gibbs asked in confusion. Jenny smile and nodded. Then she flipped the emergency stop button, and the elevator doors were about to open.

". . .it was because of your mustache. And, now you shaved it off, so there is _nothing_ to be worried about." Jenny said, once again teasing Gibbs. Gibbs kept giving her a sideway glare to indicate his irritation from her finding this so amusing. The elevator doors opened on the top level near Jenny's office. She started to exit, but turned to face him. "There is nothing to worry about." Jenny said in a serious and caring tone.

"Where was he going to be assigned? . . .if he had taken it? Gibbs asked.

"Rota, Spain." Jenny answered and headed for her office. Gibbs then headed down the stairs.

He could hear Tony and Ziva joking about the price of McGee's new jacket, as he approached. Gibbs looked over at Tony, who really did seem fine today.

Then the new case started, Lt. Saunders walked in, "Dead-Man Walking", asking the team to investigate, his own murder. Gibbs assigned Ziva to protection detail, McGee to Saunders' background search, and Tony to accompany him to Lt. Saunders' work. As Gibbs and Tony were driving to Lt. Saunders' work, Gibbs turned to look at Tony.

"You all right?" Gibbs asked, referring to the case they had just finished and about Carson.

"Yeah." Tony answered with a sigh, feeling that this question was becoming very redundant lately.

"What do you have against Rota, Spain?" Gibbs asked, turning to watch Tony's strong reaction.

Tony's eyes shot wide open, but he continued to face forward. He could sense Gibbs was staring at him, waiting for a response.

"Nothing, Boss, nice place." Tony stated casually, worrying where this discussion was going.

"You really did turn down an opportunity to lead your own team then because I had a _mustache!?_ Gibbs ended the question, shouting. Tony snickered, when those words come from Gibbs.

"Well, it wasn't actually because of the. . ._mustache._" Tony chuckled. Then looked over at the all-serious and irritated stare that Gibbs was giving him.

"I never expected you to hear about this, Boss." Tony answered with a smile and another nervous chuckle. Gibbs gave him a sideways glare.

"That wasn't the real reason." Tony repeated. "Though, I was worried about _you_. . .at the time. The mustache was just sort of part of the package." Tony said with another nervous laugh. Gibbs continued to look at him, though his expression softened.

"No kidding." Gibbs retorted.

"And then there was the part--that no one ever asked me, if I even would be interested in leading my own team." Tony answered, truthfully. "I never wanted it." Gibbs squinted at him in confusion.

"Never?" Gibbs asked. "How about when I retired?" This question made Tony freeze. He hadn't expected Gibbs to make that connection.

"Uh, that was. . .different, Boss." Tony answered and winced.

"Always knew you would come back." Tony answered more as a question and with a big smile. Gibbs gave a warning look.

"Wasn't happy about it--no, but at least McGee and Ziva were still there. You were the only one gone. I was relieved when you came back though. _Very_ relieved." Tony admitted to Gibbs. Gibbs nodded in understanding and was happy that Tony had finally opened up to him.

"Here I thought you enjoyed imitating me." Gibbs tried to act insulted.

"Next time, I plan to retire." Gibbs started to say, now amused by this, as he parked the car. "I'll ask you first." Gibbs said with a smile.

"Just don't retire, okay?" Tony added sarcastically. Tony looked at him and laughed, then got serious.

"Just a little warning, in both cases, _actually, _would have been. . . nice." Tony said slowly. Gibbs nodded in understanding.

As they pulled up at the entrance of the Saunders' work, Gibbs looked over at Tony, smiled, and shook his head. Tony was staring in awe of the red Ferrari that they had just parked next to.

"Tony?" Gibbs finally said firmly.

"Yeah Boss." Tony jolted and got out of the car. As Gibbs opened the door to get out, he let out a grunt. _Jenny was right. . .about "everything." And Ziva, too. Ah, if that isn't irritating?_ Gibbs thought as he got out.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading and for all your great feedback.


End file.
